Ray of Hope
by mayrod83
Summary: Following the aftermath of  defeating General Zod, Kal-El need a friend. He is about to make a life changing decision. What Does Bruce Wayne thinks? This is my very first story please be honest with your reviews.


**"Ray of Hope"  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER**: The following story has been written for entertaining purposes.I do not own these characters (obviously) and no copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made from this fanfiction.

**Summary**: Following the aftermath of defeating General Zod, Kal-El need a friend. He is about to make a life changing decision. What Does Bruce Wayne thinks? This is my very first story please be honest with your reviews.

**Setting**: Somewhere between Superman 2 and 6 months after Batman Begins.

**Spoilers**: This chapter has spoilers for Superman 2 and Batman begins.

**A/N**: This is my first superman story. I am looking forward for some reviews and suggestions. I would like to take the time to thank Kala Kent, for her enormous help and insight. Please you all soon.

**A/N 2**: This chapter is unbeta-ed. My apologies. I am searching for a Beta. Contact me, if interested. Thank you.

_"When you are loved,_

_There is no doubt._

_When you love, you doubt everything."_

_Colette_

Kal-El landed outside Bruce Wayne's manor quickly changing into civilian clothing and walked determined to the front door to rang the doorbell, waiting impatiently on the other side of the door. Alfred Pennyworth opened the door and stood up surprised to see Clark Kent at late hours. "It must be an urgent", the old man noticed as soon he saw Clark's face in complete anguish near the light.

ALFRED: "Master Kent what a lovely surprise...Its must been a while since you visited us last time..."he exclaimed letting Clark go into the mansion.

Clark: "Nice to see you Alfred... Is Bruce home..I kind of need to?" Clark nervously stammered trying to explain himself. It was rather unusual in him since Alfred was not used to see him being a bubbling idiot figure.

Alfred: "He will come home..eventually..He is at work.."the butler informed leading the way into the studio.

C: "Right... "Clark answered adverting eye contact with Alfred. This was a embarrassing momentum. He need his friend more than ever. At first he thought of visiting his mom but thought for the best that she didn't need more heavy burden on her shoulders.

A: "Please have a sit..Master Kent...Alfred pointed into the sofa.. You seemed tired"..

Clark obeyed still avoiding any further long conversation. He sat restless and look at his watch. 10 PM. Clark throat unexpectedly went dry.

Alfred: "May I get you something..Perhaps some tea...You look that you need one"...Alfred offered.

Clark nodded playing nervously with his fingers drumming on the arm rest. Alfred left the study to return a couples of minutes with chamomile tea.

Alfred: "It should make you feel better... Does this has to do with Miss Lane?"

Clark: "What?" Clark seemed baffled.

Alfred: "Is written all over you Master Kent.. Women are meant to drive us crazy"..Alfred drew his conclusion on his own. If there was any other person that knew Clark Kent better than Martha Kent or Bruce Wayne, was him.

Clark: "I guess so... How is Bruce doing with Rachel ...Have they set the date yet?"

Alfred: "I am afraid that is not going to happen.. Miss Dawes find out about Master Bruce other activities and is not very pleased"..Alfred shared his sadness and concern. Life for Bruce Wayne had radically after accepting the responsibility of becoming a vigilante.

Clark: "I am sad to hear that...I must be a terrible friend"..Clark apologized, feeling very bad for not been for his friend.

Alfred: "Of course not just busy as Master Bruce"...Alfred replied with a smile.

Bruce: "Well, well Clark Kent is on the house. What do we owe this pleasure? I hope is not Luthor"..Bruce said stepping into the studio. The two heroes hug each other in brotherly embrace.

Alfred: "I will leave both of you alone..Master Kent..Master Bruce"...Alfred addressed before leaving the room.

Clark fidgeted with his hands noticing that this was hard to even say it. Bruce studied carefully his friend and began to worry. It was unusual to see him Clark in this particular behavior.

He took a sip of the tea before looking serious at Bruce Wayne.

Clark: "I am leaving...to Krypton"..Clark blurted out finally and started pacing around.

BRUCE: "What the heck..? What is going on? Lois Lane? What she is doing to you, buddy?" Bruce asked worried. He didn't like the sound of defeat.

Clark: "She already knows. I can't live with it neither she. She is distraught by the fact that superman and Clark are the same person. I am worried...this is too much"...Clark carefully explained as images jogged on his memory.

BRUCE: "I didn't see that coming. Your are walking away like a coward. The little boyscout is scared of Lois. You already knew this day...was going to happen.."

Clark: "Don't call me coward. I want what is best for her. Maybe she can get her life back instead of being stuck with me. I have nothing to offer. I wouldn't be there for her no matter how I try".

BRUCE: "You can be such a jerk. I can't understand you. Why would you want to leave her? She already made her choice by sticking for her man. What else is bothering you? Don't expect me to be thrilled. I have my hands tied in Gotham. I am not doing your work".

CLARK: "Alright be mad at me. I don't know what else to do...This is hard for me too." Clark begged for understanding. This was a uncomfortable enough. He also knew he need a friend.

BRUCE: "You can try harder. My man, You don't know how lucky you are to have a woman to love you. When Rachel found out, she walked away from me."

CLARK: "I am sorry to hear that"...

BRUCE: "Don't. Now about you and Lois. Tell me everything. How does she finally realized clumsy Clark is Superman?"

CLARK: "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

BRUCE: "You came to me. I want to help you out. I am all ears now. Then we will

figure out the rest."

CLARK: "Ok. If you insist. Perry send Lois and me to Niagara Falls on honeymoon

exclusive."

BRUCE: "Honeymoon investigation? You and Lois on the same room. Come on." Bruce was having a blast imagining the amusing scene.

CLARK: "I was mortified. I didn't knew what to do except being the perfect gentleman". Clark clarified

BRUCE: "Then...What happened? You confessed your undying love?" Bruce wanted the details so badly.

CLARK: "Not quite. I was toying with the idea but Lois was a step ahead of me. I think before the trip she already was suspicious of Clark Kent being superman."

BRUCE: Aren't you careful Kent...?

CLARK: "With everyone except Lois.. She never gives up. She must have connected us. She is not blind. She has good instincts. It was set to happen sooner or later. I tried hard to convince her. She already had a plan in mind and brought a gun with her to prove her theory." Lois' last plan endangered her severely when she accused her mild manner reporter of being the man of steel. It also backfired.

BRUCE: "Is she nuts or what?...A GUN?" Bruce couldn't believe his ears.

CLARK: "She is mad dog lane. That's her nature and love her for it. Don't worry there were blanks in it. I didn't knew then. She tricked to confess the obvious. I finally came clean. I told her everything and took her to the fortress. Clark made a pause in his story adjusting his glasses. My father Jor-El disapproved my decision for picking a human as a mate and told me that if I wanted to be with her i had to become human. So I did."

BRUCE: "You are already human. Except for the abilities and the powers. You have shown more compassion than other people on the world. Your dad is being a jackass." Bruce point out the obvious. Jor-El wasn't an understanding father. He pushed his son to thrive for success by mayor trials. Kal-El had to prove his worth. That was the nature of their relationship so far.

Clark tried not to be surprise by his friend's accusation even with the knowledge of being true. Jor-El wanted Kal-El to be perfect. He had great plans for him. Being in love wasn't one of them.

For a kryptonian man of science, feeling and emotions were only mere humans habits of complicating things. Falling in love, was a weakness even greater. He dreadfully tried to make him change his mind.

To make matters worse, his only son had chosen an human. Hell broke loose in a way of establishing his point. The invasion of General Zod.

The lesson was learned even though for Kal-El meant love was one emotion he can't live without not after knowing what it felt like around Lois Lane. Lois' love was all he need.

BRUCE: "So I guess that is why you want to leave her. Just because your daddy told you so."

CLARK: "No this is not have nothing to do with Jor-El. This is my decision to make.I never been happier and yet people suffered while I was away".

BRUCE: "Clark you can't control that... Being happy is not a crime"... Bruce sympathized knowing the helpless feeling that surrounded his friend and crime fighter.

CLARK: "There I was in a selfish act, spending the most incredible days of my life with her. I never felt this way before not with Lana. Only Lois makes me feel alive. She is my sole purpose".

BRUCE: "Then what happened?"

C: "I think you know that already. General Zod came along with other Kryptonians to invade Earth. Where were you?"

BRUCE: I get busy sometimes. If its raining in Metropolis, in Gotham it pours. I have encountered bad situations following Rachel's decision. Spite everything I thought she would be understanding.

CLARK: "Do you want to talk?" Clark questioned hoping he could divert his friend off the topic of Lois Lane with Rachel Dawes or anything similar. For a second he thought he might get lucky before feeling his heart sank into misery.

BRUCE: "Its okay, Clark maybe not tonight. Now finish your story already. You were away with Lois. The happiest time of your live and"...

C: When we arrived the dinner, I heard the president address calling out for Superman. I had to try and went back to the Fortress on my own.

BRUCE: "What a bummer.. ! So you had to undo what you did...What did Jor-El said?"

C: "He wasn't there..Nothing was there. Everything was awfully quiet. This is his way of telling me I told you so"...

BRUCE: "So how did you get your powers back?"

C: "I found a green crystal flashing and there he was willing to give back my powers to get rid of General Zod, Ursa, Non and Lex".

BRUCE: "You did great boyscout..So, now that she knows...how is she? Is she ok with it?"

CLARK: "She is not doing okay.. She is heartbroken.. She cries a lot in her sleep"...Clark confessed almost choking in grief. Much like he felt responsible for her state.

BRUCE: "Oh.. so whats on your mind, hero?"

CLARK: "I love her. My heart belongs to her yet I have an obligation with the rest of the world. Some times I think she is better off not knowing at all."

BRUCE: "Are you going to...humm.. do that thing?" Bruce asked fearing for another deja vu verse.

CLARK: "I have to do whats right. I don't know how longer I can stand next to her before feeling guilty for her tears. I have to give her life back.. She is not happy"...

BRUCE: "Clark...is not wise to make a decision for her. I understand your situation. You are doing it for the noble reasons. But still both of you need to face the facts...Give her time...Maybe when she finishes process all of it...you can still make it work"..

CLARK: "How can this work? I can protect her as Clark Kent but I don't think she likes him. He is too faulty. He stammers a lot".

BRUCE: "Seems like a wordy consideration. Who knows? Maybe this time she can get to know the real you.. Are you afraid...of that?"

CLARK: "I don't know him anymore"...he answered almost ashamed to admit it.

BRUCE: "Oh Clark you are seriously screwed up. I think you have been working hard nonstop. That's the reason you are feeling overwhelmed... You need vacations"..

CLARK: "Seriously... ?"

BRUCE: "There is no need to fly to a fool quest. You know Krypton is gone... Remember what your father told you... You can't serve humanity 24 hrs a day. You miss Christmas last time..What does Mommy thinks?"

CLARK: "I cant talk with this with my mom. She taught me better than this." he said troubled with emotions. Clark swallowed harshly the reality bites.

BRUCE: "Well, Clark...this what I can do for you. Do you trust me?"

Clark simply nodded allowing his friend to explain. He had learned to trust Bruce Wayne more than he was willing to accept. Over the course of the years, they had shared their differences but searched for the same ideals.

His friendship with the billionaire didn't came as quick result of Superman neither Batman. Their solid relation came when Clark and Bruce where studying abroad. For some reason the two had something in common more than their moms sharing the same names. Clark felt Bruce like a brother figure and relied on his judgement whenever he wasn't sure of making on his own.

BRUCE: "You need to go away. Not that far like going to Krypton.. Your place is here with us, Kal-El. Don't forget that"...

CLARK: "What are you saying?"

BRUCE: "Being Superman and Clark Kent wore you out. You need some quiet time to find the answers, Kal-El. I will take care of the rest".

CLARK: "You are starting to sound like Jor-El"...

BRUCE: "Its fun this way.. Don't worry about your mom..I will take care for her and Lois. Do you have a problem with that?"

The room fall silent while the words were struggling to get out. The truth was bittersweet and ironic. Bruce knew that for experience. Life had been trial despite the fact that his faith never waver still in hoping Rachel could return to his side. Her words still stung hard like a curse.

"_The man I loved - the man who vanished - he never came back at all. But maybe he's still out there, somewhere. Maybe some day, when Gotham no longer needs Batman, I'll see him again"._

Bruce laid his hand on Clark shoulder as sign of support. Much to their chagrin, Both men were bounded by destiny to make the world a better place and roam on their loneliness.


End file.
